The Dark And The Misunderstood
by Crimson Rekrin
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a new girl at Konoha High. She meets new friends, enemies, and possibly for the first time in years, love. SakuraXGaara Chapter 7 up! Please read And Review! Flames Accepted. Warning: total oocness and WalMart bashing.
1. Meet Sakura Haruno

-1**The Dark And The Misunderstood**

**Chapter 1: The New Kid**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- **_**BAM!!**

Was what it sounded like as a young girl threw her brand new alarm clock across the room. Her sleepy form suddenly shot straight up as she realized that today was the first day of going to her new school.

"Shit!" she cursed out loud. She right away turned on her stereo system on loud and ran t the bathroom attached to her room. She quickly stripped and jumped in to a steaming hot shower. Then she realized that her favorite song "Girls Not Grey" by AFI was on and she started singing along.

Meet Sakura Haruno, a 16 year old who is now living in Konoha. She has Pink hair with black highlights and amazing emerald green eyes altogether with her creamy pale skin.

Oh and did I mention that she was like a total goth? Well she became a goth after her father died her parents died a year ago. And now she decided to live on her own in Konoha.

She just stepped into her room to pick out something to wear. She finally picked out a black shirt that read 'FREAK' in big red letters that looked like dripping blood or paint.

She then put on some baggy black jeans with chains at the pockets. Lastly, she strapped on large black combat boots with buckles all over.

To top it all off, she wore heavy black eyeliner and her nails were painted black and red. She just left her hair down, sure to keep it from getting tangled with her two lip piercing.

She then put on all of her black wrist bands and black chocker with spikes.

After inspecting herself in the mirror, she grabbed her black My Chemical Romance messenger bag and headed out the door. She didn't eat breakfast, it was for the weak.

She decided to ride her new skate board to school today since her motorcycle hadn't been shipped over yet. She didn't mind one bit though, because she loved to skate and her new skate board was awesome.

It was soft black with a large skull on the bottom and her name in bloody red letters on the top with dark black mixed with red sakura petals.

Sakura was just crossing the street when a pink car came speeding towards her out of nowhere. Her life was just barely spared because she had enough sense to jump out of the way, but you couldn't say the same thing for her awesome skate board. The once awesome skate board was snapped in two.

Now she was depressed. She could always buy a new one but it wouldn't be the same. Picking up what was left of it, she headed off again to the school. After what seemed like forever, Sakura finally made it to the school. When she stepped through the gates, there was people everywhere.

She was standing there for a minute just looking around, when someone said , "Aren't you that freak I almost hit this morning?"

Sakura quickly turned around to see a girl with blond hair tied up in a high ponytail and light blue eyes wearing all pink. To put it clearly, she was dressed like a slut with her super short skirt and low cut tank top.

Sakura paid no mind to her and just walked forward. "Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!" she screeched.

"Sorry but I don't speak slut." Sakura replied.

"Shut up Forehead!"

Just then, She swung at her but Sakura caught her hand and threw her a punch straight to her jaw.

"Don't you mess with me." Sakura said as she left, leaving a stunned Ino.

Sakura then saw a trash can near by and went to put her useless skate board in it. She was now walking to the building to go get her schedule. When she got inside, she found the office easily and slipped inside.

As she stepped in front of the front desk, a woman of about 24 looked up at her.

"How may I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the new student," Sakura replied.

"Oh! Hold on just a second. Here you go. Oh, and if you ever need any help, I'm Shizune." she stated.

"Thanks," she said as she walked out. She looked at her schedule and it was like this:

**Locker: 666**

**Home Room: Kakashi- Accelerated Reading **

**1st: Kakashi- Language**

**2nd: Kurenai- Art**

**3rd: Lunch**

**4th: Asuma- Math**

**5th: Orochimaru- Science**

**6th: Gai- Physical Education**

**7th: Genma- Social Studies**

**8th: Free Period**

'_This is going to be a boring year but they are gong to be in hell with me around' _She thought as she headed off to her home room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Will update soon if I get at least one review so please review!**


	2. New Friends

-1**Thanks to those who reviewed last time! So here it is, chapter 2!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dark And The Misunderstood**

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

Sakura just walked into her classroom. To her surprise, there was no teacher there. The teens were just running around and talking. Sighing, she retreated to the way back of the classroom.

She was very quiet, mostly because she was thinking about how the year would be. She only had three friends, but they were still in Suna and weren't coming until a few months. Everyone else always ran from her because she was labeled as a freak.

Out of no where, three girls were standing in front of her, but she paid no mind. They looked weird, not that she was on to talk.

One had blackish blue hair and piercing white eyes. She wore black pants with chains and a red shirt that read 'I See Stupid People' written in black bold letters. She had big black army boots and wore heavy black eyeliner.

The next one had sandy colored hair in four spiked ponytails and sea blue eyes. She also wore black pants with chains, but a dark blue shirt with the words 'You Say The Music Is 2 Loud, I Say Your Hearing Is Too Good' written in white letters. She too had big black army boots but heavy red eyeliner.

The last one had chocolate brown hair in two high buns and hazel eyes. She also wore black pants with chains but a white shirt with the words 'Like I Give A Damn' written in red letters. Again, she too wore big black army boots with heavy navy blue eyeliner.

"Hey, you new here?" asked the one with the brown hair.

"Hn," was all that Sakura replied with.

"Talkative much, isn't she? I'll take that as a yes, judging on how you punched Ino this morning!" Then they all bust out laughing.

Sakura just replied, "She ran over my new skate board." The three girls looked at her with sympathy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. By the way, I'm Tenten!" the one with brown hair introduced.

"I'm Temari!" the one with four ponytails said.

"And I'm Hinata!" the last girl replied, "Hey, you want to hang with us?"

"Fine, I guess it can't hurt. I'm Sakura."

Just then, the door swung open and a man with silver hair came walking in. The bottom half of his face was covered with a mask and one of his eyes was covered with a headband. "Good morning class, take out your books and start reading. Don't bother me."

Right away, everyone sat down and started to read. After About thirty minutes of reading, the bell finally rang. Sakura stayed in her seat because this was her next class. She also noticed that her new friends were still sitting.

After a boring language lesson, the bell rang after what felt like forever. Sakura gathered her stuff and went off to her next class. She had art. When class started, they were doing their names in 3-D letters. When the bell rang, she headed off to lunch.

Once in the cafeteria, she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see her new friends calling her over. Once there, she noticed some other people there too.

"Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Shikamaru, Naruto, Kankuro, and Gaara," Temari explained, pointing to each person.

"Troublesome."

"Hey!"

"Yo."

"Hn."

Sakura remained quiet until Temari started to bug her to tell them about herself. "Fine. I like singing and playing guitar for my band, The Dark And The Misunderstood. I don't like sluts like that blonde girl I punched this morning or jocks. My hopes for the future is to be known around the world with my band."

"Wow! Your in a band?! So are us guys! Gaara is lead singer and guitar, Shikamaru is bass guitar, I'm electric guitar, and Kankuro is drummer. You should here us sometime. In fact, we have practice today at Hinatas place. Why don't you come?" asked Naruto.

"Sure," replied an unsure Sakura. Just then, the bell rang.

(Next is just about some more boring classes, so I'm just going to skip to P.E.)

When Sakura got to the gym, she went to the locker room to find her locker. Once found, she took the uniform that was inside and put it on. It was a pair of black shorts and a white shirt with the Konoha High symbol on it. At least the colors were okay.

Once back in the gym, she noticed more people were there. Then she noticed her friends and silently walked up to them silently.

"Boo," She said. The girls jumped and the guys laughed at them.

"Sakura, your way too quiet!" they exclaimed. She only smirked at them. Just then, a guy with raven hair that stood out in the back like a chickens ass and onyx eyes ran straight into her, knocking her down.

"Hey! What the fuck is your problem!" screamed an enraged Sakura.

" I was running and you were in the way, Pinky!" the boy yelled back.

He called her pinky and that hit the spot. NOW she was mad. Then, he was and the floor, holding his nose.

"You bitch! You punched me!" exclaimed the boy.

"You called me Pinky, Chicken-Butt," replied Sakura.

By now, All of her friends were rolling on the floor laughing so hard while the rest of the gym (especially the boys' fan girls) were staring at her open mouthed and wide eyed.

"YOU BITCH! YOU PUNCHED MY BEAUTIFUL SASUKE-KUN!!!" someone shouted.

Turning around, she saw the blond from earlier. Sakura just stayed quiet. Mean while, Sasuke was thinking that he was going to like this girl. There was something different about her.

Then all of a sudden,

"All right! Today we will be exploring our youth by doing a hundred laps!" said a man with a bowl hair cut and thick, bushy eyebrows wearing green spandex.

Everyone groaned except for Sakura and Gaara.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as this was said, the whole class started running. Sakura quickly made it to the front and caught up with Gaara. Sakura had amazing speed. Five minutes later, Sakura had finished her laps without breaking a sweat.

After everyone was finished and changed, the bell rang. The rest of the day was boring. When the final bell rang, Sakura headed to her locker and gathered everything she needed. She was just about to slam it shut when someone shut it for her.

Turning around, she saw……Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? Please Review and I'll write the next chapter!**


	3. More Problems And The Band

-1**I just want to thank those reviewers I got last time:**

**XXSmileXx**

**mayblossom**

**snow-leopord-demon24**

**SuChAbAKa**

**Thank You!!!! So here is chapter 3!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dark And The Misunderstood**

**Chapter 3: More Problems And The Band**

Recap:

_When the final bell rang, Sakura headed to her locker and gathered everything she needed. She was just about to slam it shut when someone shut it for her._

_Turning around, she saw……Sasuke._

End Recap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning around, she saw Sasuke.

"What The fuck do you want, Chicken-Butt," asked a Sakura who was eager to catch up with her friends.

"How about you go on a date with me right now," he demanded more than asked.

"Get away from me!" Sakura yelled. Luckily her friends were near by and heard her yelling. Right away, they went running to her aid to see Sasuke holding her wrists together and trying to kiss her.

"Hold on Sakura!" Naruto yelled as they were running over.

When they finally got there, surprisingly, Gaara threw the first punch and actually it was the last punch to Sasuke. With that one punch, he was out cold.

"Sakura, are you okay?" all her friends asked her. She just nodded and looked at the unconscious Sasuke.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tenten.

"I was just thinking that it would be funny if we tied him up so he's hanging upside down from a tree!" Sakura exclaimed. The others just looked at her then bust out laughing except for Gaara because he's too damn cool.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled a large rope out of no where and said, " Let's do it to the teme!" Every one agreed.

Tenten picked up Sasuke and Naruto started to wrap him up with the help of Hinata. When he was nice and secure, they picked him up and carried him outside. There was a tree, a huge tree. Temari climbed her way up to the first branch, which is a really, _really_, high branch. Some students that were still waiting for their friends were watching with curiosity.

Temari began to tie the rope. When she was finished, she signaled for the others to let go of Sasuke. When they did, he just dangled there, helplessly.

"Let's go before he wakes up," stated Kankuro. Everyone agreed and headed to their own cars. Sakura just started to walk.

"Hey, Sakura! Don't you have a car?" shouted Temari.

"I do, but it hasn't shipped here yet," she shouted back.

"Okay! Then you ride with Gaara!" replied Temari.

"WHAT!" shouted both Sakura and Gaara at the same time.

"You heard me!"

"I prefer to walk, thank you!" shouted Sakura. Temari just sent her a death glare, but it didn't effect her.

"I have to get home any ways, I still need to unpack all my stuff that's probably just shipped," stated Sakura.

When she was far enough up, "Let's follow her!" said Tenten.

Everyone agreed. When Sakura got home, she saw indeed that she was right, there were more boxes to be unpacked. She finally got started. She was just got to the garage to put away some tools, when she saw her motorcycle and her car!

"Finally!" she shouted with excitement.

Just then, she heard a doorbell ring. She went back through the inside to get the door.

"Hello," she stopped at the sight. It was Sasuke and some other man that looked a lot like him, except more goth-like.

"What are you doing here Sasuke!" demanded a now angry Sakura.

"Chill, we just came over to invite you to dinner, we're your neighbors, Sakura," replied Sasuke.

"WHAT! I'm neighbors with a jock! Oh, and how did you get down from the tree?" asked and screamed Sakura.

"It was you who did that!!! Oh, and my older brother Itachi here did it, " Sasuke said.

"Yes it was me. I also had help with my new friends! Now, would you like to come in? I just have to put a few things away," said Sakura. Itachi and Sasuke slowly walked in. There were boxes everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess. I still have to unpack a lot of things," said Sakura. Just then, there was another knock at the door. When she opened the door, it was her friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura. "You forgot that today we have band practice. We went to Hinatas' house to see that you live next door!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh! Yeah! Come on inside!" said Sakura. When they got inside, they saw Sasuke and Itachi.

"What are you doing here and not in the tree, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Itachi got me down and I live next door," replied Sasuke.

"Awww! Itachi, I thought you were on our side!" exclaimed Kankuro.

" Sorry, mom was having a fit," replied Itachi. "Speaking of which, we should get home before mom fits again. Come on Sasuke. Bye, I'll be there for band practice," with that, he left with Sasuke following.

"Come on Sakura! We're going to be late for band practice!" shouted Naruto.

"Coming!" shouted Sakura.

When at Hinatas house, they went to the basement only to see someone was already there.

"Get out Neji, and take your friends with you! We have band practice," said Hinata.

When they all left, Everyone picked up their instruments. Just then, Itachi walked in.

"Sorry I'm late!" Itachi apologized. Then they started playing.

Gaara:

What would you say?  
This blood is thick  
This blemished face  
With a crooked nose  
Had a chance to say  
Whatever it wanted   
Through his brother's throat  
Open your note

Would you give a fuck  
If all that you heard  
Will now devote  
Black shadow water

The sound of victory  
Blowing up your walls, walls

All:

Fake faces everywhere I see  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down, don't tell me  
Don't tell me where I don't belong  
Fake faces everywhere I see  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down, don't tell me  
Don't tell me where I don't belong

Gaara:

Oh, I heard a sick, sad voice  
Oh It was honesty, I turned to her and said  
We need to be medicated  
I need the prescription  
For full sight vision  
If you're with me  
We'll send the greetings to hell  
With the sounds of our voices

All:

Fake faces everywhere I see  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down, don't tell me  
Don't tell me where I don't belong  
Fake faces everywhere I see  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down,  
Don't tell me where I don't belong

Naruto and Shikamaru:

I wonder why you're oh so full of shit  
You'll be knocked on the floor  
So don't you push that precious sweat  
Oh you judge his secrecy on shit  
You'll be knocked on the floor

All:

SO DON'T YOU PLAY!

Fake faces everywhere I see  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down, don't tell me  
Don't tell me where I don't belong  
Fake faces everywhere I see  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down,  
Don't tell me where I don't belong.

When they were finished, everyone applauded.

"Who wrote it?" asked Sakura. Gaara lazily raised his hand.

"Wow! You guys might even be better than me and my band! Speaking of which, they should be here in a few days," said Sakura.

It was getting late and Sakura said she should get home to unpack some more. When she got inside, she heard some one upstairs and saw….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How do you like it? Oh and the song was called The Latest Plague by From First To Last. Please review and I will up date soon!.**


	4. Old Friends

-1**The Dark And The Misunderstood**

**Chapter 4: Old Friends**

Recap:

_It was getting late and Sakura said she should get home to unpack some more. When she got inside, she heard some one upstairs and saw…._

End Recap:

When she got inside, she heard some one upstairs. When she got upstairs, she saw that it was……her old friends!

"What are you guys doing here!" exclaimed an overjoyed Sakura. It was her friends from Sun, Alex Shelby, and Jared. In other words, her band.

"We just decided to come a little early and remembered your new address and decided to stay here," answered Alex.

"Have you made any new friends?" asked Shelby.

"Yea! I'll introduce you tomorrow," replied Sakura.

"Well, it's late, we should get to bed and we have school tomorrow," said a sleepy Sakura.

The next morning, Sakura woke up and did the usual getting ready routine. Today, she wore baggy black slacks, a red long-sleeved button up shirt with a black tie. She applied heavy black eyeliner and wore big black army boots.

She then grabbed her back pack and went down stairs. Once down stairs, she saw that the others were already ready.

"Let's get going," stated a still sleepy looking Jared. With that, they headed outside and saw to figures heading towards the house.

"Hey Sakura! Let's walk to school together!" Call Hinata. The other person was of coarse, Itachi.

"Coming!" Sakura shouted back.

"Come on guys, I'll introduce you," Sakura told her old friends.

"Itachi, Hinata, this is Alex, Shelby, and Jared my band and old friends. Guys, this is Hinata and Itachi, my newer friends," introduced Sakura. After introductions, they started to walk to school.

Once at school, they met up with the rest of the gang and Itachi went to go hang out with his other friends. Shortly after going through introductions again, the bell rang. That day, nothing happened, just boring school stuff, so we're going to skip to after school.

They decided to all go to Sakuras' house, mostly because they wanted to here the band play. Once there, they did their homework and were bored.

"Hey Sakura! Why don't you guys play something for us?" Tenten asked.

Sakura looked at the others and they nodded.

"Fine," replied Sakura. They then set up their instruments and got into positions. Sakura was lead singer and lead guitar. Shelby was drummer, Jared was electric guitar, and Alex was bass guitar. They then started to play.

Sakura:

Walk past my grave in the dark tonight,  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me,  
to answer your question I just had to leave,  
I just had to leave,

But that's not why I'm here, 

All:

I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I want to find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you,

Sakura:

Found my way back in the dark tonight,  
Couldn't wake up not right next to you,  
I'd trade forever to just hear you say the sound of my name,

But that's not why I'm here, 

All:

I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I want to find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you,

Sakura:

Don't believe that its better when you leave everything behind,  
don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die,  
don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die,

All:

I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I want to find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you,

Sakura:

Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die

When they finished, everyone could only stare at them wide eyed and mouth opened.

"That. Was. AWESOME!!"

"Your even better than us!"

"Who wrote it?" they all asked and complemented.

Jared slowly raised his hand, signaling that he wrote it.

Later on that day, they decided that Friday they were going to have a sleepover at Sakuras' all weekend. Every one seemed up for it. Every one except Gaara. He just thought it was an other excuse to waste time.

But he did like the fact that the Uchihas lived next door and Sasuke had his friends staying over. Itachi said that they could sneak over at the middle of the night and pull pranks and stuff on them. He was definitely looking forward to that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you have it! Chapter 4 is up! Sorry it's not long, next chapter will be longer. Please review and I will update as soon as possible! The song was called The Truth About Heaven by Armor For Sleep.**


	5. Getting Ready For The Dance

-1**The Dark And The Misunderstood**

**Chapter 5: You WHAT!!!**

It was now Friday morning and Sakura was sleeping peacefully…for now. All of a sudden, you could hear a shriek throughout Konoha.

Some one had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her. She woke up to find all of her friends standing around her, even Gaara, laughing their asses of.

"What the fuck was that for!?!?!?" shouted Sakura.

"We don't know actually. It was Itachis' and Narutos' idea, said Kankuro.

"Naruto. Itachi. You both have until I count to three to start running," stated a calm looking Sakura.

Itachi hadn't seen her punch Ino and Sasuke so he thought she was just a weak little girl.

"Yeah, what are you going to do you weakling?" asked a smirking Itachi. Right then, everyone knew he had just made a huge mistake.

"Itachi, you shouldn't talk like that to-" started Hinata only to be interrupted by Sakura.

"No Hinata, let's hear what he has to say," stated Sakura.

"I said that you a weakling, Pinky," he said.

The next thing you know, he was on the ground, holding his nose where Sakura punched him. The others just burst out laughing.

"You punched me!" he yelled.

"You called me Pinky," she simply stated. (Sound familiar much?)

"Any ways! You should get ready for school, we'll be waiting down stairs," they all said.

They ran down stairs immediately, afraid that they'll end up the same as Itachi.

When Sakura was ready, she saw that they decided to car pool today. So she grabbed her messenger bag and headed out side to meet them.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kankuro, Alex, and Jared were all going in Kankuros' car. Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Shelby were all going in Hinatas' car. Gaara and Sakura were going on their own motorcycles.

"Hey Gaara! I'll race you!" shouted Sakura.

"Hn," he said.

With that, they took off. Sakura ended up barely winning. When they got to the building, they decided to wait until the others showed up.

After about five minutes of waiting, the others finally arrived. "Man you guys are slow." stated Sakura.

They all then stepped into the building when they were each greeted by Itachis' other friends.

"So this is who Itachi goes with after school, yeah!" said a blonde.

He strangely reminded them of Naruto.

"Yeah, so what?" replied Itachi.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us, yeah!" said the blonde.

"Fine. This is Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Kunai, Shelby, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku, Naruto Uzamaki, Shikamaru Nara, Alex, and Jared. These guys are Deidera, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetzu, Tobi, and Kisame." Itachi explained, pointing at each person as he spoke.

Everyone was in shock. That was the most they ever heard Itachi speak. But they soon just pushed that aside. They then continued walking in a now larger group.

They were walling peacefully to the giant sakura tree in the back. It was actually a gigantic tree so every one sat on their own branch. Everyone was doing their own thing.

Sakura was having a glaring contest with Gaara.

Temari was making a new fan out of sticks and leaves.

Tenten was showing their new friends her weapon skills.

Shikamaru was sleeping.

Alex was tuning his bass guitar.

Jared was trying to think of a new song for who knows what reason.

Shelby was playing with her drum sticks.

They were all peaceful until Sasuke and his gang came.

"Just what do we have here? It's the freaks!" said Ino.

"Shut up Ino." replied a sleepy Shikamaru that just woke up.

"Stop the fighting you two! They're not even worth arguing with." replied a calm looking Sakura. But really on the inside, she was fuming.

"Sakura! I didn't see you there. Have you heard of the dance next week?" asked Sasuke slyly.

"I've heard of the dance. So what?" she asked impatiently.

"I was just thinking, why don't you ditch these guys and come with me to the dance?" asked Sasuke.

"No." she replied with disgust clearly shown in her voice.

"And that would be why again?"

"Because-"

"She's going with me." They all looked at the owner of the voice. It was _Gaara_!?!?!

"Is that true Sakura?" asked everyone at the same time.

"Yeah! So what?!" Sakura asked/yelled while blushing furiously. It was actually true. He had asked her while they were having the glaring contest and she had agreed.

Sasuke was in shock. It was then covered by anger. He through a rough punch to Gaaras' face. He looked up only to see all of his friends had stopped the punch. But that was what friends did, no? They stick up for each other no matter what. Now Sasuke was clearly fuming, his face red with anger. Just then the bell rang. Saved by the bell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They headed off to class. It was now the week, no scratch that. It was now the day of the dance. School had ended and the girls were at Sakuras' house getting ready. All the boys were getting ready at Gaaras' place.

The girls had just finished getting ready and were waiting on the guys.

Tenten was wearing a sleek black dress with a pattern of kunais at the bottom. It stopped at mid calf.

Hinata was wearing a midnight blue dress that stopped at her ankles and had a pattern of silver stars.

Temari was wearing a dark forest green dress that stopped at mid calf and had a pattern of brown Japanese fans.

Shelby had a dark purple dress with a pattern of black skulls.

Sakuras was the most fancy. She wore a black and red sleeveless gown that covered her feet. It looked almost liked a wedding gown except the fact that it was shorter.

They were just coming down the stairs when there was a nock at the door.

"That must be the guys." Temari said.

"Come in!" Sakura yelled.

They would have opened the door themselves but it was kind of hard to since they were wearing dresses.

The guys came in. When they didn't see the girls, they got curious and were about to go up stairs.

"We'll be right down!" some one shouted from up stairs.

Two minutes later, the girls came down. They guys could only stare. The girls were beautiful.

Finally snapping out of it, the guys took the arm of a girl and headed out to the cars. The guys were going to get a limo but the girls specifically requested that they take their own cars.

**To be Continued…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please review! And sorry I didn't update for a while. You know how it is with aims and stuff.


	6. The Dance And A Performance

-1**The Dark And The Misunderstood**

**Chapter 6: The Dance And The Performance**

They had just arrived at the dance and it was amazing! The theme was under water so there was a lot of dark colors. They all went to the dance floor right away.

Their favorite song was on: Home by Three Days Grace. They all started to dance as best as they could because it was kind of hard to rock out in a dress.

After a few more songs, they all went to take a break. That break wasn't going to last long, especially since Ino and the crew were heading their way.

"Look! It's Forehead and the gang of freaks!" she exclaimed.

"Listen Pig, I don't care if you tease me about my forehead because I'm not a slut like you! Also, it's no use calling us freaks, because we are freaks and proud to be! Now get lost you slut!" shouted slightly annoyed Sakura.

Just as soon as Ino was going to say something more, Sakura took a glass of punch nearby and dumped it on her head, thus ruining her 'perfect' hair and 'perfect' dress.

"AAHH!!! YOU BITCH!!!! YOU RUINED MY DRESS AND MY HAIR!!!!!IT TOOK ME FORE EVER TO GET MY HAIR LIKE THIS AND THIS DRESS WAS THE LAST ONE AND REALLY EXPENSIVE!!!!" yelled a shocked Ino.

"Deal with it! I'm sure your dad will be glad to buy you a new one!" replied Sakura.

Just then, Ino took another glass and poured it on Sakura's head.

"You bitch! Do you know how much money this dress cost! Ew! The red isn't supposed to look murky like this!" shouted Sakura.

And she was telling the truth. She had worked really hard to buy that dress and now, if she didn't wash out the punch, her dress would be fore ever ruined.

"Oh well. I'm sure your dad will be happy to buy you a new one." replied Ino slyly.

At the mention of her dad, Sakura was starting to break down. She ran to the girl restroom, not hearing the cries of her friends. She washed out the punch and started to cry silently in the corner.

Meanwhile, Sakura's old friends were dealing with Ino. They knew about Sakura's parents. They also knew what it felt like because their parents had died the same way and in the same accident.

No body had even told their newer friends because they didn't want their pity.

"YOU BITCH INO!!! HOW DARE YOUBRING UP HER PARENTS LIKE THAT!!!! ESPECIALLY SINCE THEIR DEAD!!!!!!!" yelled Alex, Shelby and surprisingly Jared all at once.

"Why should I care?" is all Ino said before she turned around to leave.

"Her parents are dead?" all the others asked at once. They only nodded.

With that, the girls went to go comfort Sakura and fix her up. When they got to the restroom they saw her crying in the corner.

"Hey you okay?"

"yeah. It's just it's been a while since anyone brought up any of my parents."

With that, they fixed her all up and headed back out. When they got out, they heard the DJ talking.

"Okay! Now we're going to have a live performance by a band that was submitted and is going to play a song for us. Give it up for The Dark And The Misunderstood!" Sakura, Shelby, Alex, and Jared were shocked.

They looked at they're other friends but they just looked at every one and every thing but them. They all sighed and made their way to the stage.

When finally up, they saw instruments, got theirs, and got into position. They looked at each other and nodded to signal to start playing.

They started to play their newest song, Pain.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

When they all finished, the crowd burst into applause.

They made their way off stage and back to their friends.

"That was AWESOME!!!!! Was that your new song?"

"Thanks! And yeah it is. Jared wrote it." Sakura answered to Tenten.

"That was good Sakura." Said ….Gaara?

"OMFG!!! Gaara just complimented someone! I'm so proud of my little bro!" exclaimed Temari.

"It's a sign of the Apocalypse!" Shouted Naruto and Kankuro.

"Do you two even know what the Apocalypse is?" Hinata asked.

"No but it sounds cool!" They both answered.

"Idiots. Like usually." Tenten complimented.

The rest of the dance was guessed to be boring so they all left early and went to Sakura's place. It was time for their sleepover. It was going to be The Akatsuki, as they liked to call them selves, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Jared, Shelby, Alex, Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto.

They would all be sleeping in the living room and could hardly wait till the clock struck midnight.

**Sorry for not updating for so long but I had a writers block. Please review and if you get bored of waiting for me to update, try reading some of my other stories. The song used was called Pain and was created by Three Days Grace. Next Chapter will be the pranks on Sasgay-Um I mean Sasuke and his gang f jocks. Please review! Flames Accepted.**


	7. WalMarts True Colors Revealed!

**Okay. Here's chapter seven! Sorry for the long update. I haven't really had inspiration, knowing I get my inspiration from events that happen at school, and I just haven't been to school because of stupid summer vacation. Anyways, please read and review!! **

**The Dark And The Misunderstood**

**Chapter 7: Wal-Mart's True Colors Revealed!!**

RECAP:

_The rest of the dance was guessed to be boring so they all left early and went to Sakura's place. It was time for their sleepover. It was going to be The Akatsuki, as they liked to call them selves, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Jared, Shelby, Alex, Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto._

_They would all be sleeping in the living room and could hardly wait till the clock struck midnight._

END RECAP

They had just gotten to Sakura's place and it was barely ten.

They were bored. B-O-R-E-D, bored. That is, until Deidera decided to interfere.

"GAME TIME!!" she, err, I mean _he_ shouted. Everyone groaned. Well, almost everyone.

"Which one first? There's Truth or Dare, Ring Around the Rosies, Tag, Hide and Seek, Marco Polo, Scary Story Telling, and anything else you can think of!" He shouted excitedly.

"Hm, what about we start off with Truth or Dare?" Said Kankurou.

"Ne, I guess." Stated a bored Sakura.

"YAYNESS!!" Shouted Kankurou, Deidara, Kisame, and Naruto in union.

…Um…interesting….?

So with this, Sakura left to the kitchen to go get a bottle. It was much better playing with a bottle, there was no choosing people, the bottle chose for you! When she came back, she put the bottle in the middle of the rather large circle and sat down in between Gaara and Sasori.

Seating order: Sakura, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Jared, Hinata, Naruto, Shelby, Deidara, Alex, Hidan, Kankurou, Konan, Sasori, then back to Sakura again. The rest had decided to just watch.

So back to the story, they were sitting down in a circle and waiting for the bottle to stop spinning. Sakura had spun it waaaay to hard.

"I think it's slowing down!!" Naruto shouted!!

"No fucking retard! It's still going the same pace!" Hidan shouted at Naruto, and then turned to Sakura. "Damn bitch! Why'd you have to spin it so fucking hard?!"

Sakura glared at him. "Sasori, tell Konan to tell Kankurou to smack Hidan hard on the back of the head for me please."

"Konan, Sakura said to tell you to tell Kankurou to whack Hidan hard on the back of the head."

"Kankurou, Sasori said that Sakura said to tell him to tell me to tell you to whack Hidan hard on the back of his head."

With that, Kankurou grinned and hit Hidan on the back of the head, hard.

"HEY!! What the fuck you bloody bitch?!" With that, Hidan whacked Alex upside the head really hard.

"Hey… That hurt…" Alex then smacked Deidara upside the head who complained and smacked Shelby upside the head. Shelby glared slightly and smacked Naruto upside the head who yelled complaints and went behind Hinata smacking Jared on the head. Jared refused to be a part of this so Hinata went and smacked Tenten upside the head. Tenten let out a string of colorful words and hit Shikamaru upside the head, which woke him up. Shikamaru woke up and smacked Temari lightly on the head. Temari got mad because he was taking this so lightly and smacked Shikamaru on the head lightly. When Shikamaru refused to take any more response in this, Temari hit him again. Tenten got tired of this so she reached over and hit Gaara on his head. Gaara refused to take part in this so Temari hit Sakura's head causing Gaara to glare at her. Sakura then hit Sasori on the back of the head really hard and kind of knocked him out. Sasori unconsciously hit Konan on the head by accident, which made her pissed off. But Konan refused to take part in this 'stupid act.' Kankurou got tired of waiting for it to come to him so he smacked himself on the back of the head and then smacked Hidan again. **(O.O … wow…)**

Meanwhile, the bottle was _still_ spinning at full speed and everyone else that was watching them play were watching them smack each other, highly amused.

Finally (after about 10 more rounds of smacks), the bottle landed on Hidan. Sakura grinned a little when she realized it stopped.

"HIDAN!! I dare you to—" Sakura started, only to be cut off by Hidan.

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO PICK TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Well which would you have chosen?"

"Dare." Everyone sweat dropped anime style.

"Okay then. Hidan! I dare you to … not cuss for a whole fucking month!!" That gave everyone a relief.

He growled but agreed nonetheless. He spun the bottle (very lightly mind you) and it landed on Deidara. Deidara made a move to get up and run, but Shelby and Alex held him down. "And where do you think you're going?" Alex asked.

"Umm, a place!!"

"Whatever. Truth or dare?" Hidan asked, kind of annoyed. …….. Okay, pissed off.

"Truth!!" Deidara immediately shouted.

"Is it true you're gay?" Hidan said, not really being able to think of anything in his blind fury.

"Is that the best he could have come up with?" Tenten asked.

"I think so…." Hinata replied.

"Well, you should know that this incredible species is not only rare for their silver hair and pink eyes, but for their immense stupidity!" Said Sakura in a fake Australian accent

"HEY!!" Hidan shouted at them, tackling Sakura and strangling her.

Well, until Gaara threw him across the room.

Now, everyone had their eyes on him. He now went chibi, looking innocent. "What??" Everyone fell back anime style except for chibi Gaara sitting there with fake innocence and confusion.

Umm, right…..

When everyone had recovered, they waited for Deidara's answer. They waited. And waited. And waited. And then they waited some more. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited a little more. And waited. And waited. And then looked at him.

Well, they looked at his empty spot. He had gotten away….. Wait! There was a note in his spot! It said

'_Went to Wal-Mart to get more prank supplies._

_-Love Lots,_

_Dei-chan!'_

The girls gasped.

"NOT _**WALMART**_! IT'S THE STORE OF EVILNESS! WE NEED TO GO GET HIM BACK!" The girls all yelled at the same time.

"Wait!! We need to get all the information we can before we go so we know how to prevent the evilness!!" Shelby shouted.

"To Emopedia!!" Temari yelled as the girls ran to the computer.

"…" the guys were just looking at them like 'Okaaaay, what the fucking hell?'

"Umm, what's so bad about Wal-Mart?" Kankurou asked in a confused matter.

"You don't know? Wal-Mart is one of the most evil-est places ever!!" Konan replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Riiiiiight…." The guys replied all at once.

**(AN: Okay, now none of the following stuff is supposed to be taken offensive. I've taken it from Emopedia itself and it even explains that none of the articles are meant to be taken seriously. So don't be offended or get after me for anything I write!!)**

After a little while of reading….

"Hmm…. It also has tips for us! Tip number 1: Don't talk to the greeter. You will die. Then again... Don't even look at the greeter. They have lasers for eyes and will try to poison you with their fake cheeriness."

"Alright, so we avoid the greeters at all costs! Tip number 2: Don't go to Wal-Mart looking for any one item. Look for general things like: "food", or "an X-box Game" instead of "Cream Soda" or "Assassins Creed", if you wish to be successful in your hunt for material goods."

"That should be easy enough since we're only looking for Dei-chan. So I guess if they ask us if we need assistance, we'll say that we're looking for a boy. Tip number 3: For your own sake, only eat at the in store stores when absolutely necessary."

"Alright, so no going to any of the mini-restaurants inside the store unless it's absolutely necessary! Tip number 4: Come to Wal-Mart early, that way you don't end up late. Also, don't lean to close to the cashier. They will try to eat you."

"Ugh, that doesn't sound too good…. Everyone stay far away from the cashier!! Tip number 5: Never accept a Smiley sticker from the welcome man. It is a homing beacon so they can stalk you and find out where you live!"

They read a little more, until they finally thought they had learned enough. Well, the girls did. The guys still thought they were crazy, all the guys except Sasori and Itachi, who had experienced Wal-Mart's evilness before.

The girls (and Itachi and Sasori) all went upstairs and changed to a more suitable attire which consisted of all black spy-clothes!!

They all came downstairs and everyone was looking at them like they were ridiculous.

"You guys are not wearing that in public." Gaara simply stated.

"But-but—" Sakura started but was cut off by his menacing glare. "Ugh, fine, we'll go changed…." So they ran back upstairs and changed into better clothing. J

This consisted of awesome band shirts, tank tops, hoodies, Tripp pants, arm warmers, and other awesome stuffs.

So when ready, they all headed outside. They all piled into the cars, except for Sakura who hopped on her awesome motorcycle, and sped off to Wal-Mart.

A few minutes later, they arrived and parked in places closest to the front. There were a lot of people here, so they decided that they were gonna have a little fun!

They all started to walk up to the entrance bravely, looking around for threats. There were two people standing at the entrance, a man and a woman. The greeters.

"Everyone, don't look at their eyes, they'll poison you!" Hinata whisper-shouted. Everyone agreed, some more reluctantly then others.

"Hello! How are you all today?" They both said in union. The group all ignored them and kept walking, having remembered the first tip. The man stopped them.

"Now that's not a way to respect you're elders! How are you all today?" The girls screamed as loud as they could and then ran past them. The guys sweat dropped and ran after them.

The group ran inside and looked around and gasped. It was worse then they thought…. There were zombies everywhere luring the unsuspecting civilians away to their doom!!

Our favorite group carefully made their way through all the way to the center of Wal-Mart.

"Okay! Let's split up!" Sakura ordered. "Shelby, Alex, Jared, and Itachi go that way and will be known as Team Emo. Kankurou, Konan, Naruto, and Hinata go that way and will be known as Team Butterfly. Pein, Kisame, Tobi, and Tenten go that way and will be known as Team Control. Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu go that way and will be known as Team Psycho. Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru will come with me and we'll be known as Team Blossom." She explained, handing everyone walkie-talkies that she just took out of the packages. "Contact me with one of these if you run into something. Got it?"

"Right!" Everyone replied, not complaining and each taking a walkie-talkie. And started to take off but were stopped by Sakura.

"One more thing. You all should…" She paused for dramatic affect. "Not only get more supplies for the pranks later and find Deidara, but you must also……."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALL READY!" Alex yelled at her.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, don't mad at me. So anyways, bluntly, just wreck the place." She said with a slight smirk.

Everyone smirked in return and ran off to do their work.

**With Team Emo: Shelby, Alex, Jared, Itachi**

Team Emo was stalking through the isles in the game area, looking around wearily. Suddenly, an employed came up behind them. "Hello. Do you need assistance?" she asked in a fake cheery voice.

Itachi quickly spoke into his walkie-talkie while Shelby, Alex, and Jared screamed a little as they turned to face the Wal-Mart Zombie.

"Team Blossom! We have run into a zombie! What do we do? Over." He quickly said. There was a little static before you could clearly hear her reply.

"Team Emo, do not panic. I repeat, do not panic. They are drawn to fear. Stay still for a little and then throw something at them before running! It will confuse them they are not very smart! Over."

The team followed her instructions and they all became deathly still while looking at the zombie. By now, the zombie had called for back up, thinking that they were raving lunatics.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Two men in uniform were now there next to the zombie.

"Team Blossom. What do we do if people in security uniforms come? Over." Alex whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"They are also zombies, but these ones are smarter. Distract them! Over." Came the reply from Temari.

They stayed still for a few more moments until the zombies started advancing towards them!

Shelby was now looking around quickly for something to defeat the evilness with. "Everyone! Grab something and throw it!!" She shouted as she picked up a few video games and started throwing them at the zombies.

"Right!!" Came the replies from the other three as they followed suit. By the time they stopped, one of the security zombies and the assistance zombie had fallen back and broken the glass cases, causing them to be piled in video games and broken glass while the other security zombie had fallen onto a game rack and landed with a ton of games on him.

The team looked at their work and high-fived each other, smiling victoriously.

"Let's move on." Jared ordered when they were done celebrating. And off they went to the unknown….

**With Team Butterfly: Kankurou, Konan, Naruto, Hinata**

Team Butterfly was currently sneaking around the little girls and little boys' clothing and shoes area when they met an assistance zombie!

"GAH! IT'S A ZOMBIE!!" Kankurou and Naruto shouted at the same time.

"Shush idiots! Stay still, they can sense your fear!" Konan angrily whisper-shouted to them. At that, they all froze, watching the zombie intently.

The zombie looked at them with confusion. "Um, how may I help you?"

"ATTACK!!" Kankurou and Naruto yelled together, grabbing random things and throwing them at her. The zombie screamed as she disappeared under a pile of clothing and shoes.

"Wow. We didn't even have to do anything." Hinata stated.

"Heh, I guess they are good for something." Konan replied.

They kept watching as the two kept piling things on the unsuspecting zombie.

**With Team Control: Pein, Kisame, Tobi, Tenten**

This team was stalking down the cleaning supplies isle.

"Fishy-chan! Tobi wants to know what this is!" Tobi exclaimed while picking up a bottle of blue liquid.

"I don't know. Just be quiet already!"

"C'mon _Fishy-chan._ Don't be a spoiled sport. After all, _'Tobi is a good boy.'_" Tenten mocked, earning herself a glare from Kisame.

"Will all of you just shut up for once?" Pein asked.

"Of coarse not!" They all responded as he sighed.

"Figures…."

Suddenly, they were met by a sweeping zombie!

"Everyone dodge it!" Pein demanded and they all sidestepped, letting the zombie pass by. The zombie only glared.

"Did you just call me an it?" It asked.

"Tobi thinks it's mad…" He lamely stated.

The zombie charged at them with the large broom-thingy.

Tenten quickly got two bottles of cleaning supplies and unsealed them while jumping out of the way. Pein followed suit.

The zombie turned around to attack again and saw Tenten and Pein standing side by side while watching him intently. The zombie charged at them while Tobi and Kisame were watching with high suspense.

"GO TWENTY! GO PEIN!" Kisame cheered.

"GO TEN-CHAN! GO PEIN-CHAN! GO GO GO!" Tobi cheered.

They both smirked as Tenten ran and did a cool flip thingy and landed behind the zombie. The zombie turned to face her but was met with a face full of cleaning liquid. He dropped the broom and stumbled back some after she had poured one of the bottles on him. Pein took this opportunity and tapped him on the shoulder.

The zombie turned around to face Pein but only to be met by another bottle of cleaning supplies! He stumbled back and hit a shelf, causing many bottles and other things of the sorts fall on him. Both Tenten and Pein smirked again as the dumped the remaining liquids in their hands on him.

"Take that, zombie-brains!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time as they high-fived each other.

**With Team Psycho: Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu**

Team Psycho was stalking around none other then the toy section, due to Hidan's constant whining.

He was now playing around with one of the big Dart-Guns. Yeah, a gun of any sort and Hidan isn't a good combination, especially when on a mission.

Well, he wasn't exactly just playing with the guns. Kakuzu was messing around in the next section over, grabbing a bunch of fishing rods. For what you ask? I have no clue; I'm only typing this as these events are happening. Anyways, Zetsu on the other hand, was playing with a bunch of giant rubber balls. Again, don't ask because I don't know, I'm only a narrator. So let's see what they're all doing now!

"HAHA! TAKE THAT BITCHES!" Hidan yelled while coming out of hiding and shooting a few security zombies. "YOU CAN'T TAKE ME DOWN! HAHA!" Well, he was having fun!

Now, Zetsu was coming and he threw one of the red giant rubber balls at one of the zombies with as much force as he could. "I CHOOSE YOU, PICACHU!!" He screamed while throwing it. He threw it with so much force; the poor zombie dude was knocked over.

It was now Kakuzu's turn to make his big entrance. He came speeding to the isle on a cart he took from some unsuspecting civilian and was knocking down shelves as he went along with one arm while he held one of the few fishing rods in the other hand. Now how was he able to be speeding? Easy. He had tied a zombie to the front and was using the fishing rod as a whip. "HURRY UP DAMNIT! WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!" He shouted as he used the whip again, making the zombie run faster.

"KAKUZU YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!" Hidan shouted as he was laughing his ass off, still shooting random darts at the zombies.

"Nice dude!!" Zetsu yelled as he threw another ball at a zombie. It wasn't long before all the zombies were knocked off their feet and had given up. After all, what more could they do after Kakuzu tied them up with the lines on the fishing rods?

**With Team Blossom: Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura**

After they had finished instructing Team Emo, Team Blossom found themselves in the soda isles. That was bad.

Sakura just opened a pack of Root Bear soda and tossed one to everyone. She popped hers open and chugged it down. That was bad. Sakura gets really hyper off of soda. Shikamaru thought it troublesome, but followed suit anyways. That was even worse. Shikamaru and caffeine are NOT; I repeat, NOT, a good combination. At all.

Suddenly, both went unresponsive and dropped their heads. Gaara and Temari were confused.

"Saku-chan? Maru-kun?" Temari asked questioningly. They both didn't respond. Instead, they started shaking uncontrollably.

"Sakura! Sakura, what's wrong?!" Gaara asked, really worried now.

Shikamaru and Sakura started laughing. Now Gaara and Temari were really confused. Suddenly, they both got sodas from and newly opened package and started shaking them. Soon enough, they screamed and popped them open, spraying soda everywhere.

Gaara and Temari were now going O.O. Yeah, just like that smilie there. They were O.O as they watched a Chibi Sakura and a Chibi Shikamaru having soda fights. It wasn't long till a few zombies showed up.

"What's going on here?!" One of the female zombies asked (more like demanded).

Chibi Sakura and Chibi Shikamaru stopped and looked at the zombies with wide innocent eyes. The zombies fell over anime style. When they regained their composure, they were met with faces full of soda and the little chibis screaming "YAAAAAAY!!" while giggling. Gaara and Temari were watching the whole scene with anime sweat drops. --' Yeah! Like that!

**Exactly two hours, five minutes and 37 seconds later:**

The group was once again re-united and was walking out of a complete mess that is called Wal-Mart and into the parking lot. They all got onto their respected vehicles and sped off to Sakura's house once again.

Once everyone was inside (and when they were finished scolding Deidara), they decided to get all of their supplies ready for pranking Sasgay later. This was going to be fun!

**Okay. I'm done with this chapter. Next one will for sure be the pranks. Please review! I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**


End file.
